Hanarezuni soba ni ite
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: —Ah, Yuri. ¿Te gustó el jarrón? —Es extraño, abuelo. Está roto y tiene un niño acostado en medio de su base. —Así como lo ves de extraño, tiene una historia. El rubio ríe. —¿Qué clase de historia? —La de un hombre que quería deshacerse de un sueño, y terminó quedándoselo.


—Ah, Yuri. ¿Te gustó el jarrón?

—Es extraño, abuelo. Está roto y tiene un niño acostado en medio de su base.

—Así como lo ves de extraño, tiene una historia.

El rubio ríe.

—¿Qué clase de historia?

—La de un hombre que quería deshacerse de un sueño, y terminó quedándoselo.

Una gota de sudor le cayó en la mano.

Resbaló por el trapecio, hizo camino sobre el falange y al llegar al contorno de la uña, se desquebrajó en dos, uniéndose al final del dedo hasta caer sobre las sábanas blancas.

«Otra vez ese sueño», pensó.

Miró sobre su costado, hacia la ventana, perfilando en el marco de esta el edificio al otro lado de la calle, tan distante y cercano como la esfera de la urbanización y la cotidianidad le prodigaba en ese ambiente ajetreado que desde temprano, seis y veinte brillaba el reloj, pasaba el cristal cerrado de su habitación, siéndole música de fondo desde su despertar hasta que volvía a recostar.

Sólo entonces, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentir que se desconectaba de ese ruido, pero nunca recordaba con exactitud qué veía o a dónde viajaba en sus sueños.

Despertaba y de su sopor quedaba consigo sudor, aflicción, y una amnesia instantánea.

Y como cada día después del sueño, vivió su realidad.

Anduvo sobre sus pasos en la ciudad, habló lo que cada día acostumbraba vistiendo ropa que olía como él porque el tiempo le permitió teñirla con su esencia. La misma gente le saludó, y aunque encontrara diferentes problemas, diferentes a los de ayer, diferentes a los del mañana, para Victor era vivir el mismo día una y otra vez bajo el mismo cielo, sin ninguna parte qué resaltar, o ninguna qué llevarse a la cama y tenerla consigo al día siguiente.

Ya en su escritorio, con su traje negro de corbata, revisando papeles de un caso que el bufete estaba por aceptar, no podía evitar pensar que su vida era un espejismo: no tenía pareja, ni hijos, sólo su trabajo y la suma de dinero que acumulaba y donaba de vez en cuando a los orfanatos.

¿Quién le seguiría cuando él ya no estuviera?

Se pensaba destinado a morir.

—Doctor Nikiforov—, llamaron desde la puerta de cristal.

—Ah, Mila: adelante—, levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, irguiéndose de su asiento—. El señor Feltsman quiere la resolución del caso, ¿no es cierto?—, ajustó su saco, listo para dejar su oficina y llegar a la del mayor.

—No es eso, Doctor—, entró por completo la joven becaria—. Últimamente parece dormir durante el trabajo.

Se sorprendió—. Bueno, como me ves estoy muy despierto—, extendió una sonrisa que no le importó fuera falsa.

—No finja, Doctor—, le dedicó una mirada de angustia—. Usted es casi como un hermano mayor, incluso un padre, y me preocupo por su bienestar—, bajó la vista—. Dígame por favor, que quiero ayudarlo.

—Mila, en serio que no debes devolverme nada por mover un contacto y dejarte ser becaria con el señor Feltsman—, regresó a su posición sentada—, ese puesto fue más esfuerzo tuyo que influencia mía.

—Es algo en sus sueños, ¿verdad? —, llegó hasta el escritorio, hablando en voz baja.

Victor estaba ya algo ofuscado, pero le permitió jugar porque ella no tenía solución real al problema.

—Bueno...—, se quitó los lentes—, sí. Es un sueño que siempre tengo pero nunca puedo recordar, dejándome un sabor amargo al despertar—, habló en susurros—. Quisiera alejarlo de mí, encerrarlo lejos de mi cabeza y botarlo en un barranco.

—¡Lo sabía! —, alegró la pelirroja—. Esas ojeras no dejaron de decírmelo—. Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la falda negra y le tendió una tarjeta café—. Este lugar pertenece al abuelo de un amigo. Seguro encuentra solución a su conflicto.

—Gracias, gracias—, fingió con ahínco, asiéndola entre sus dedos y ojeándola.

«Antigüedades Plisetsky», relucía en negro sobre un fondo azul con toque místico.

—Espero que le ayuden, Doctor: necesita vivir aquí y ahora—, y con una sonrisa, desapareció rápida en el cristal de su puerta.

Ojeó la dirección en la tarjeta, notando que si desviaba una esquina de su camino, pronto podría encontrar la puerta del local, llegando allí esa misma tarde, con un día que voló detrás de él y se ocultaba entre las sombras de la ciudad.

Paseó por el nombre de la tienda en la tarjeta, después al del letrero coronando un escaparate y parecían dos distintos, como si el de la tarjeta fuera hecho nuevo en una computadora con su ilustración de lámpara de adivino mientras el viejo relucía en la madera caoba tallado y barnizado de años.

Guardó la tarjeta en su saco, afianzando su maletín y entrando, asió de su pañuelo tan pronto en su nariz por el intenso olor a polvo del que no estaba acostumbrado, pero curioso, maravillado de los cinco grandes anaqueles que dividían la estancia construyendo en la tienda un laberinto recto que con dificultad y la luz sosegada podía divisar al final un recibidor cubierto de una bruma, neblina de la selva del anticuario.

Anduvo por el pasillo próximo, frente a la puerta. Según Mila allí tendrían la cura para su mal sueño, entonces lo mejor era preguntar por él y salir de ese desierto que era por el polvo lo pronto posible, más se veía lejano, intercedido por cosas varias que ni siquiera dejaban observar si alguien existía detrás del mostrador.

Contuvo el pañuelo en la nariz, mientras el maletín le servía para alejar una hilera de saber qué planta que caía desde uno de los anaqueles. Esquivó una bolsa empolvada con pequeñas pelotas dentro del tamaño de una patata, más al pasarla en su camino, topó su hombro con ella y la removió, dándole de lleno una protuberancia en la columna que le hizo girar sorprendido.

Viró y en el costal de papas, un rostro de cuencas vacías le devolvió el gesto.

Sus ojos azules brillaron de temor y por el pañuelo contuvo un grito. Dio media vuelta con la visión del mostrador entre la bruma de polvo que se levantaba como si Víctor despertara una maldición en el lugar.

Anduvo en el corredor a paso rápido, su gabardina flotando detrás. Una estela gris que viajaba a lo largo del pasillo que a cada paso se hacía infinito otros dos adelante de su carrera.

Esquivó bolsas de calaveras, plantas carnívoras que le trepaban la pierna, fosos obscuros sin fondo que le impedían el paso y cuando por fin llegó al final de esa jungla amazónica de trampas, asió el filo del recibidor con una palma, recobrando el aliento.

Se sacó el pañuelo de la boca, respirando por ella en tanto miraba por su hombro hacia el tramo detrás de él: parecían sin contar siete metros entre la puerta y su posición.

Frunció las cejas, obstinado. Habría corrido veinte en siete.

—Buenas tardes—, dijeron detrás.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, asustado. Siguió a través del mostrados una mano avejentada, enraizada de vejez con pequeños dejos de sol en el dorso. Un suéter obscuro hacia un rostro que más que amable, parecía serio Esmeralda brillar en lo obscuro del lugar.

—¿Cuál es su búsqueda, señor?—, le recibió el hombre de barba—. ¿Se encuentra bien, para empezar?

El dependiente levantó su mano hacia él, más por impulso alejó asustado, interponiendo el maletín entre ellos.

—Yo...—, comenzó tartamudeando, en ese pequeño tic de cuando se asustaba—. Me han dicho que aquí pueden ayudarme con mi problema.

Recibió una mirada insistente, animándolo a continuar.

—Tengo un sueño—, confesó abrumado—. Lo tengo todas las noches, yo lo sé, aunque no lo recuerde—, las palabras salían con rapidez. Su corazón todavía bombeaba enloquecido—. Despierto sudando, sin descanso de verdad, y hasta la gente lo nota, Mila, mi secretaria, lo notó y me dijo de este lugar. Sólo quiero descanso, de mi vida, de ese sueño: quiero encerrarlo y tirarlo lejos de aquí—, y después de confesarse, a Víctor le vino la desazón de la vergüenza, cubriéndose con el maletín.

Iba pedir disculpas, pero el hombre asintió sin cambiar la expresión.

—Tengo lo que busca.

Salió del mostrador por su izquierda y pasando a su lado, enfiló en otro pasillo.

Viró sobre sus talones, siguiéndolo con la mirada sin moverse un ápice.

—¡Puede venir a ver, si gusta!—, le aconsejó.

Dio varios pasos precavidos hacia el pasillo, pasando uno con cara de egipcio al lado del amazónico, en otro que rozaba lo indio. Vio al hombre sostener un jarrón de color azul obscuro en sus pesadas manos. Ancho en su base, delgado de cintura y una agarradera que unía por debajo de la boquilla y por encima del estómago abultado del jarrón.

—Venga—, le invitó y aconteció su encuentro—. Quiero mostrarle este jarrón.

Rebatió la mirada entre el hombre avejentado y la artesanía, sólo manchada de polvo. Guardó sus palabras, esperando por una explicación, además que había soltado varias sin permiso.

—Usted, si quiere deshacerse del sueño, debe colocarlo en una cómoda cercana a su cama antes de dormir y acostarse con regularidad: al final de la noche habrá soñado lúcido eso que le aqueja y para el siguiente día, no habrá de tenerlo más—, explicó.

El de ojos azules sostuvo la mirada. Sin convencerse, sin negarse. Había llegado al anticuario buscando una cura de su mal de cualquier modo. Se la estaban dando y aunque dudara ahora, no dudó en un principio.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?—, preguntó para salir del tema.

—En casos como estos, un tanto especiales, cobro después de saber si funcionó—. Levantó un dedo, en señal de ser lo siguiente importante—. Sin embargo, no es usted el único que tiene sueños que le aquejan, así que debe devolverlo sano y salvo de obtener solución a su problema.

Extendió un palma abierta a él.

»Si usted acepta estas condiciones, puede retirarse con el jarrón.

Vio la mano extendida y la recordó en esa forma suya avejentada, como árbol seco pero sabio, esa misma noche en su habitación, cuando colocaba el jarrón en su buró, debajo de la luz de su lámpara de lectura.

Le dedicó una última mirada desde la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su pantalón pijama gris y su torso desnudo.

Debió estar medio loco para ir por el jarrón, y otro tanto más para usarlo esa misma noche, pero el sueño aquejaba tanto de día como de noche a Victor. Y con ese pensamiento, apagó su lámpara, giró sobre su costado cerrando los ojos, esperando que a la mañana no existiera mal alguno.

El sopor le inundó, adormeció cada parte de su cuerpo, colocándolo en un limbo entre consecuencia y somnolencia, siendo conocedor de lo que pasaba a su rededor, al tiempo perdía constancia de la solidez de su cama, pasando al suave filo de los sueños más cayendo como en el suelo, afirmando los pies en moqueta.

La sensación de caída lo despertó de golpe, deteniendo su corazón, provocando su despertar pero era sin dudas un lugar diferente a su habitación.

Tenía las paredes pintadas en colores que carecían de armonía, una mezcla aleatoria de colores como arcoiris que tintaban hacia pilares redondos coronando sus esquinas en un pasillo corto con dos salidas: izquierda y derecha.

Alzó la vista, siguiendo un pilar y lo encontró corto, dejando el espacio para varios metros hacia una fuente de luz, un rayo de sol que iluminaba cegador.

No pudo razón de ese sol ni del lugar, casa de risas a mitad de la nada.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Victor—, susurraron sobre su oreja.

Giró desesperado, encontrando un espacio obscuro, un hoyo sin fondo como si no hubiera manera en que Víctor pudiera entrar o salir de allí.

—Por acá—, hablaron de nuevo en su espalda. Antes de hacer un movimiento brusco, lo pensó, volviendo lentamente, sin saber qué esperar.

Fue una sorpresa—. ¿Seung? ¿Seung Gil Lee, de la Facultad de Comercio?

—Bienvenido, Victor—, saludó, con medio cuerpo sobre la pared, recargado. Pestañeó Victor y al abrir, el coreano desapareció—. Sigo diciendo que es mucho tiempo sin verte—, dijo a su espalda de nuevo.

Dio un brinco asustado, cayendo dos pasos adelante.

—¿Qué eres?—, casi chilló—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—No lo conoces y mira que es más tuyo que cualquier sitio—, quejó frunciendo el ceño. Caminó hacia él, empujando su hombro al pasar—. Ven—, lo vio llegar al filo del pasillo y pasar a la izquierda siguiendo con cautela sus pasos—, te mostraré tu cerebro.

Incrédulo abrió la boca para decir algo, siendo detenido—. Te responderé lo que quieras pero primero ven—, refunfuñó el asiático.

Fueron hacia el final del pasillo, llegando a la encrucijada de la vuelta hacia la izquierda una pared vacía. Allí el moreno encaró a Víctor, quien le seguía.

—Este cuarto es parte de tu subconsciente—, explicó. No pudo evitar desacreditarlo con la mirada—. Si estás aquí es para solucionar un problema que tienes y lo más probable es que tu problema esté en alguna de esas puertas—, señaló sobre el hombro del ruso y este siguió reparando en el pasillo hacia la derecha por primera vez—. Te aconsejo que vayas a verlas primero y después regreses.

Devolvió la mirada a su ex compañero. O eso creía, porque ahora Seung parecía de todo menos real. Desistió de injurias y decidió aproximarse al encuentro de los tres pasillos: por donde había entrado y el de la izquierda eran realmente cortos, mientras que el de la derecha contaba con cinco puertas desde donde podía observar a penas a unos pasos de donde Seung.

Volvió la vista, aún inseguro, pero el compañero asintió en su lugar.

Anduvo entonces hacia la primera a su costado zurdo, hacia una que parecía recubierta de maleza amarillenta y quebradiza, resultante en paja cuando se acercó. Como las otras, era baja, ancha por lo redonda, de metal en el marco de aspecto pesado. Entre la maleza, un letrero derruido con algunas letras más con suerte, Víctor descifró «Humildad».

Desencajó el rostro hacia el coreano, igual que este al ruso. Rodó los ojos y con un simple movimiento de mano le indicó que siguiera.

Sin más, giró en sus tobillos, quedando frente a otra que le resultó extraña, tal vez ridícula porque no como la otra, que era más bien un hoyo obscuro en la pared, obscuro y sin fondo.

Desvaloró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Viró hacia el coreano, pero ya no estaban solos—. Seung, ¿puedes explicarme?

Tenía ahora de frente a cuatro personas más, cada uno diferente de la otra.

—¿Sabes quienes son?—, Seung estaba detrás de ellos—. ¿Los recuerdas?—, rodeó la fila, haciéndose al frente de los cinco—. Por tu cara, parece que sí, incluso estás sorprendidos de verlos.

No notó cuando su cara pasó del fastidio a la duda, porque ¿qué hacían ellos allí?

Anduvo unos pasos rápidos, quedando ya dispuesto al encuentro de los cuatro que con sus personalidades, le encaraban.

Estaban allí, de frente, tal y como los recordaba de la última vez que los vio, incluso de años. Yuri Plisetsky, su vecino escandaloso del tercer piso; Yuuri Katsuki, un compañero de la universidad; Jean Jacques Leroy, abogado de un buffet enemigo del señor Feltsman, y Phichit Chulanont, un chico que recientemente había sido acusado en un juicio.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—, interrogó al coreano. Este se colocó detrás de Victor y juró que el coreano no era tan alto como alcanzar su hombro—. ¿Ellos qué tienen que ver?

—Te tenía de listo—, habló—. ¿No crees que hay relación entre ellos y aquellas de allá? Cada uno pertenece a un cuarto. Si quieres solucionar tu problema, primero debes saber dónde está.

—¿Mi problema se relaciona con la Humildad o un agujero? —, encaró al coreano.

—O con otras cosas—, sonó sarcástico—. Pero decidiste no ver las demás puertas, así que tendrás que ir a ciegas.

Le devolvió el gesto, incrédulo—. Dime por favor, qué tengo que hacer.

El coreano lanzó un suspiro, exasperado—. Sólo lleva a cada uno de ellos a la puerta que les corresponden—. El pie del coreano tamborileaba en el suelo—, tienes el tiempo que quieras, de todos modos, es tu conciencia.

Y se desvaneció, dejando a los cinco allí solos.

Victor les dedicó un vistazo.

Si Seung tenía razón, hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de investigar el resto de las puertas y tendría una pista más, tal vez tres más que sólo "Humildad" y un hueco. De momento, como si resolviera un caso, tendría que aferrarse a lo que tuviera.

"Llevar a cada uno a su puerta", le dijo. ¿Quién de ellos podría caber en "Humildad"?

El que tenía enfrente era Jean Jacques. Más bien conocido como "La Rey de la Ley", era presumido, egocéntrico, y tal vez fuera él quien cupiera bien en la puerta, porque de Yuri tenía una actitud rebelde, pero recogía gatos de la calle, así que no era tan asiduo a carecer de Humildad.

O fuera precisamente él, por ese acto, el que cupiera.

Tomó su muñeca brusco, llevándolo a tirones hacia la puerta.

—¡Viejo, tranquilo! —, le gritó y se detuvo frente a la de paja, esperando.

Sin que sucediera nada, volvió a tomar la muñeca y paseó la mano sobre el tejido de heno, experimentando más no sucedió nada.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo se abría aquello? ¿Y si el niño no era?

Volvió a los tres restantes, con las manos en jarras, analizando sus recuerdos por ver quién podría ser.

—Te equivocaste, viejo—, demandó Yuri pasando a su lado, volviendo a la fila.

—Gracias—, sarcástico—. Pero no me ayuda eso. Es más, ¿pueden ayudarme siquiera?

Los otros se miraron a cada uno, hablando el Rey.

—No creo. Este es tu cerebro y tú sabes qué piensas de nosotros. Debes elegir tú.

Refunfuñó. Hasta en su conciencia parecía un egocéntrico.

Entonces, no eran Jean ni Yuri.

Miró al de lentes, que se cohibió. No necesitó más para saber que él no era.

Entonces quedaba el chico moreno, Chulanont. Él, hace unos meses, había ido demandando a un hombre por haberse estacionado mal, que resultó ser su chofer. Había acusado al trabajador de su padre por mancharle los pantalones de un charco cercano cuando arrancaba.

Le había parecido de lo más presumido, con esa ropa Gucci y iPhone en mano, cadena de oro y le pareció que le faltaba...

Asió su mano como con Yuri, parándolo de frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Le diré a mi padre!

Amenazó, pero se hizo de los oídos sordos. Esperó un momento, y entonces la puerta de paja se abrió, no revelando una habitación, sino más bien una inmensa pradera de espigas con un sol resplandeciente.

Viró a Phichit, obteniéndolo calmado después de su actitud amenazante, pero este cambió de nuevo, siendo ahora una incluso sonrojada: de la puerta, salió un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, extendiendo una mano al moreno.

Le reconoció como el chofer, Christopher Giacometti según el informe que entregó el demandante, y quien estoicamente había soportado el berrinche del menor.

Phichit le dio la mano, entrando a la habitación enorme con él y se cerró la puerta en un chillido.

Para asombro del ruso, la paja seca revivió, haciéndose espigas largas alrededor del marco, como si de estar completamente muerta, que ambos hombres se encontraran dentro producía la magia para hacerles querer ser vibrantes.

Se cerró la puerta y Victor suspiró liberado. Era uno de menos, después de todo. Ahora debía seguir, pero ¿cómo? Antes de alejarse de Humildad, desvió la vista a la puerta contigua, leyendo allí "Despreocupación", rodeado de una suerte de lo que parecían ser banditas para heridas.

Le pareció extraño, pero era una pista más.

Por lo había aprendido, la puerta señalaba algo que le faltaba a la persona, porque al moreno le faltaba humildad en sus actuares. Entonces, ¿a quién de ellos le faltaba despreocupación?

Cayó en Yuri, quien parecía bastante despreocupado por la edad, pero no le parecía ser él quien debería ir allí, aunque muchas veces lo vio con banditas. Luego en Yuuri, de quien tenía recuerdos muy fuertes de haberlo visto en las esquinas de la universidad, consumido en nervios por exámenes. Y Jean... Él parecía muy confiado a donde fuera, así que presentaba despreocupación fuera la situación que fuere.

Tomó la muñeca del de lentes sin dudarlo, andando juntos a la puerta de banditas y deteniéndose frente. Tardó como la primera, pero abrió igual, revelando un parque de árboles, juegos para niños y perros corriendo por allí.

Salió una cabeza castaña de la nada, seguido de ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa blanca. Se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Emil Nekola, un chico becado por deportes que como tenía todo resuelto, se dedicaba a jugar rugby y pasaba las materias con nota suficiente a penas.

Este no le tendió la mano, sino que de una vez le aferró la muñeca al castaño con una expresión aturdida y lo apresuró dentro de la habitación, cerrándose de un portazo.

Victor buscó auxilio de los demás con la mirada, pero se encogieron de hombros.

Restó importancia y giró en dirección a la habitación contigua, más esta parecía obscurecida, y ni siquiera las luces de neón de Despreocupación, encendidas en cuanto Yuuri fue halado, dejaban ver más allá de un armazón de madera roja, con cadenas atadas por un candado al frente.

Dio la espalda, teniendo ahora otra con el nombre de "Alegría", embrocada de girasoles marchitas. Llamó su atención, decidiendo entonces que era momento de asir la muñeca de Yuri hacia ella, colocarlo frente y esperar.

Sin equivocarse, abrió entonces una habitación amueblada como el edificio de departamento donde Victor vivía, sorprendiéndose entonces los dos rusos.

De dentro, reconoció Victor salir a la esposa del casero, Yuuko Nishigori, enfundada en sus ropas de madre.

No le sorprendía de cierta forma, porque cada tarde que Victor gastaba en volver al edificio, notaba en Yuuko esa forma de mirar, de cuando no necesitas una carcajada, una sonrisa, simplemente una mirada para hacerle notar con quien estás que eres feliz a su lado.

Faltó una invitación allí, cuando el menor tomó impulsó y saltó a los brazos de la muchacha, cerrando consigo la puerta para dejar un rastro de girasoles a su paso.

Al cerrar la puerta, dos miradas azules se encontraron: Victor, enfundado en su pijama gris holgada, contra el Rey de traje negro. Como si fuera duelo, encaminaron a encontrarse ambos.

Pero al dar un paso en falso, Victor pisó un bulto en el suelo. Le dedicó la atención, y afianzó en su mano un trozo de metal: "Abnegación" rezaba.

Giró su rostro al costado, encarando el agujero.

—Es mía, ¿no es cierto?

Prestó atención al Rey, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ya frente al boquete.

No le respondió, yendo sencillamente al frente dentro de la cueva. Se perdió en la obscuridad, pero en tanto fue tragado por las tinieblas, se le vio a la mitad de una habitación blanca, brillante.

Le miró y se fijó en unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, provocando que este bajara el cuerpo hacia alguien dentro.

Estuvo tentado a entrar, porque no habiendo puerta, podía ver sin tapujos qué sucedía. Y era extraño, porque habían camillas, doctores y niños en batas. Llevando un dedo al mentón, pensó en quien conocía de ese mundo.

Le vino a la mente a ese pediatra, de cuyo testimonio, sirvió para el juicio donde JJ defendía la causa de unos menores abusados en una escuela por su maestra. Según supo, ese caso fue llevado sin honorarios para el abogado y resultó un éxito para él.

De cierta forma, la entrega y abnegación corrían tanto en el Rey, como en Leo de la Iglesia, el pediatra.

Y aunque hubiera la puerta de abnegación abierta, el silencio se hizo en el cerebro de Victor: la despreocupación relampagueaba en sus neones graciosos que de verlos, le sacaron una sonrisa a Victor. De humildad exhumaba un calmo soplo de primavera, con ese sol brillante que se había llevado al moreno, casi opacado por el fulgor de alegría, de la que llegaba incluso un olor a comida caliente.

Más, notó con sus dedos que contó cuatro puertas, faltando una, la del final y enmarcada en rosas con un candado. Pero no sobraba más persona en su cabeza.

—¿Terminaste?—, le hablaron a la espalda—. Te falta una.

—Así es, Seung—, respondió—. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Eres tú quien debes entrar?

Los ojos del coreano solían ser bastantes fríos, casi inexpresivos, pero esa vez, encontraba en Seung una mirada de comprensión, incluso de ternura escondida en los ojos obscuros y rasgados. Habló lentamente—, ¿por qué no vas a verla? Echa un vistazo a la puerta por ti mismo.

Dibujó la duda cuando le dedicó la atención, andando hacia el final del pasillo, ennegrecido por las sombras casi pintado de hollín. Paró enfrente, observando su curva de rosas, entrecruzada de cadenas y el pequeño candado en forma de corazón sosteniendo las ataduras.

—"Amor"—, leyó sosteniendo el candado con un cartel encima. Viró al coreano, preguntando—. Es la puerta del Amor. Seung, no me quedan recuerdos, ¿a quién le pertenece esta puerta?

Sembró en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona—. Victor, el amor no pertenece a una persona: cuando el amor es verdadero, esa persona va al amor—. De ponerle atención al coreano, fue a la puerta. De esta, las cadenas se soltaron, quedando el candado en sus manos, suelto—. Dime: ¿quién fue al amor, Victor?

Sobraron palabras—. ¿Quién? Sólo aquel que le falta amor—, reflexionó—. Como le faltaron a los otros Despreocupación, Humildad, Alegría y Abnegación, a mí...

Dejó la frase inconclusa, volando en al aire succionado por una rendija que la puerta dejó abierta.

—Amor es tu puerta, Victor—, echó un vistazo al coreano, fugaz como la manera en que él se desvaneció así la arena en el desierto—. Fue bueno verte. Ahora encuentro aquello que te quiere de vuelta.

Posó la mano en la madera obscura, empujando de ella a revelar un habitáculo semi obscuro. El cielo de anochecer era la pared pintada de ella, tragadas las sombras por una entrada como luna que dejaba caer sus rayos en césped de un jardín interior.

Parecía pequeño, y al mismo tiempo era tan profundo a la vista que Victor entró, encontrándose un sendero hacia una charca de lluvia estancada, donde una pequeña figura, encogida, jugaba el agua con la mano.

Avanzó hacia ella, tratando de dilucidar de quién era la presencia, llamando su atención con el tronar de sus pies en la hierba. En un volteo, la pequeña figura refulgió en dos estelas castañas, luceros alumbrados por el lucero mayor sobre sus cabezas.

Fino, enfundado cuerpo en un traje negro que le brillaban las solapas de color nube, no habló sino le tendió la mano, aceptando el rubio ella, perdido en el rostro aniñado de otoño cabello, queriendo alcanzarlo, porque parecía él componer en su mirar el calor de un hogar, la sinceridad de la alegría, la sonrisa de calma y era en su mano la entrega abnegada que el amor debía ser.

Se aferró a la palma, siguiéndola en cada paso hacia atrás de el otro daba, sin darse cuenta en qué momento, al fruncirse los dedos sobre las palmas, el menor dejó su cuerpo flotar hacia el charco, cayendo los dos.

Lo último que miró fue el cabello revolotear en la infinidad de un mar. Tardó varios pestañeos, acostumbrándose al agua, descubriéndose entre las mareas de un mar de fondo, rodeado de cardúmenes de peces, nadando reunidos asemejando un enorme pez, al mismo tiempo que un ballenato cantó a su lado.

En esa pequeña charca, donde cabían ambos, cabía también un mundo entero.

Quiso ver hacia arriba, por donde habían entrado, más el apretón que sintió enseguida en su mano le devolvió hacia el pequeño amor. Tomó su brazo, su hombro con otra mano, abrazando su cuello y para sorpresa de Victor, escaló hacia su rostro, buscando sus labios en un rápido movimiento que no llegó a sentir, sino que le dejó una sensación fría en el cuerpo.

En otro pestañeo, el agua y la obscuridad había desaparecido. Ahora estaba en las alturas, pisando una nube de sonrosado color, ya no vestido con su pijama, sino en su cuerpo le cubría una traje degradado en los mismos tonos de cuando el cielo se tiñe atardecer.

Fue con la mirada que esculcó su alrededor, mar ahora de nubes, una sobre otra, como escalones de una escalera separada, lejano uno de otro donde si te acercabas al borde, poco sabría a dónde caería.

Sopló el viento su cabello rubio, dirigiendo su mirada sobre su cabeza, cercano de vacío sobre una nube, estaba en todos sus colores, en todo su esplendor el pequeño de la habitación, mirándole hacia abajo, entornado de un castillo que parecía hielo y de cuyas torres, un pez voló a través de la ventana, de escamas arco iris al que le siguió un cardúmen entero.

El pequeño levantó su mano, llamándolo.

Él quería saltara al vació, que intentase alcanzarlo en lo alto de esa nube, sin importar que aquello fueran metros interminables de caída. Pero Amor se lo mandaba, Amor quería que Victor se arriesgara por él, y que sin dudar de sus capacidades, le ponía la prueba de su valentía.

Porque Amor sabía que si se trataba de él, Victor podría cruzar el cielo de un salto.

Tragó en seco, su corazón retumbando en el fondo del pecho, contrastado con el viento fuerte de las nubes. Echo para atrás, exhalando un suspiro antes de hacer carrera y al filo de la nube, saltó tanto como pudo, tanto como estaba en su poder hacerlo, porque así era. Debía intentarlo todo por Amor, debía y además de eso, lo podía todo por él.

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más grande en su visión, hasta que el impulso le falló, sintiendo la caía inminente. Extendió la mano, buscando de dónde aferrarse, su rostro se contrajo en pena porque no lo había logrado, más la figura de Amor no se distorcionó. Seguía tan cerca como antes.

Porque Amor no era estricto. Amor confiaba en él, pero si fallaba, Amor mismo saltaba de la nube y aferraba su palma. De ser ese Amor, le acompañaría siempre aunque fuera en la caída.

Pronto el vértigo sucumbió, el viento no se hizo en su velocidad libre, sino que se apaciguo. Amor le tomó la mano, llegando con él y enredando sus brazos en su cuello. El tiempo le pasó lento, a su manera en que en los brazos de Amor, hasta él se detenía.

El pequeño levantó del pecho de Victor, dejando que su mirada le consumiera, que no se diera cuenta en que el cielo llegaba a un fin y una estela de nubes les seguía hacia el interior de vuelta del habítaculo.

Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, en una sensación de armonía que nunca había sentido porque no acostumbraba ni al descanso por las noches, precisamente por ese sueño que le aquejaba día sí y noche también. Pero con un sólo abrazo de Amor, sentía el descanso que necesitaba, porque Amor era ese lugar donde siempre encontraría la paz para seguir.

Amor era el nido al qué regresar.

Y quiso entonces se más con ese pequeño de Amor. Quiso probarle, quiso tentarlo y saber todos los secretos que Amor tenía resguardados en él, aferrando su nuca y tenerlo con los labios dispuestos.

El semblante del Amor era de sorpresa, a la espera de lo que Victor planeaba hacer, porque Amor se sorprendía cuando algún valiente lo tomaba y le enfrentaba de frente.

Dudó sobre sus ojos abiertos, sus labios expectantes, y ese sonido de tamborileo que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, como un avispero encajonado, estática alborotada que le ponía las ganas tensas y desesperado.

Decidió, hizo su movimiento pero el sonido le aturdió tanto que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, giró su cadera y de un manotazo, tiró su reloj despertado y el jarrón al suelo, viéndolo trizas sobre la alfombra.

Respiró agitado su enojo, masajeando su sien con los dedos, dándose cuenta tarde de sus acciones. Soltó un quejido, levantando rápido y sosteniendo los trozos del barro en sus dedos.

Ahora su esfuerzo por deshacerse de sus males estaba arruinados con la pieza rota en el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en contra de la cama, y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dispuso todo como siempre. Su traje, su desayuno, su camino al trabajo llevando condigo en una bolsa el jarrón: lo tiraría por ahí de regreso del despacho, porque roto no lo podría llevar de vuelta al anticuario.

Dejó su maletín, la bolsa en su asiento de la oficina, cuando Mila entró allí.

—Doctor Nikiforov, el señor Feltsman le requiere.

Viró disgustado—. ¿Ahora quién hizo qué?

Casi grita, asustando a la asistente—. Es sólo por los nuevos becados. Necesita que le la bienvenida.

Golpeó su frente: las solicitudes de becados estaban allí desde hace meses y olvidó por completo el tema.

No cambió más palabras con la pelirroja, andando entre las oficinas hacia la del señor Feltsman muchísimo más grande y de puertas de cristal. Desde fuera se tomaban los treinta becados que aceptaba el buffet, jóvenes mujeres y varones de distintas personalidades en una sola habitación.

Paró antes de llegar, pasando una mano en su cabello, ajustando su traje y cuando posó la mano en la perilla, levantó la vista encontrando entre el mar de gente un sueño: los ojos castaños, el cabello otoño, su piel ahora más real al tenerle de frente.

El muchacho, de no más de veinte y dos años, le recibió el vistazo, más hizo algo que Victor no olvidaría jamás: extendió los labios, y en esa cara suya, tan pura, afloró tal sonrisa que a Victor le devolvió el descanso que había perdido tantos años.

Victor encontró el amor de sus sueños esa misma mañana.

—¿Y qué sucedió después, abuelo? ¿Qué le pasó al abogado y al pasante?

—Bueno, Yuri. El abogado llegó muy feliz esa tarde, acompañado del chiquillo a su lado. Me contó su historia, con el otro presente. Nos sorprendimos ambos, yo creyendo que era una historia más para el local, pero el chico sólo le dedicó una mirada como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo por el abogado... Se retiraron tomados de la mano, y nunca supe más de ellos.

—¿Y el jarrón? ¿Es este mismo?

—Así es... Tiene el gran boquete de cuando se le cayó al abogado.

—Que se le haya caído, ¿tuvo algo qué ver con el pasante?

—Puede ser. Tal vez el abogado, con su sueño ya atrapado en el jarrón, lo liberó de nuevo al golpe. O puede ser igual el destino, que hizo sonar el despertador en el momento justo, porque el destino no podía contener amor tan grande.

—Abuelo, con esas cosas conquistaste a la abuela... Pero, esa figura dentro del jarrón, el niño encogido en esa habitación obscura, ¿es el Amor del abogado?

—Según sé, sí: el jarrón, al contener un sueño, toma la forma de este.

—¿Y si pegamos el jarrón? ¿Podemos tener otro sueño allí?

—No lo sé, Yuri. Ten el jarrón si quieres, repáralo, sueña y ve si puedes tener tu sueño como el abogado: un sueño siempre a tu lado.


End file.
